


Shopping

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [207]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Boys In Love, M/M, New Clothes, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco takes Harry to buy new robes.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [207]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Kudos: 33





	Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Ways To Say I Love You Writing Challenge fic, based on prompt no. 59: _Wow._
> 
> 💥💥

Draco was excited about taking Harry shopping. 

He’d promised to help his boyfriend find the perfect outfit for the Granger-Weasley wedding. Draco knew that Harry wanted to look his very best. Harry only had to try on a few pieces before he found the perfect robes. They were the soft, clung in all the right places and made his green eyes shine. 

“Wow,” gushed Harry, turning around in front of the mirror. “I _love_ them. I feel like a new wizard!”

Draco beamed. He found that he couldn’t staring. 

Making Harry happy was quite the best feeling in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
